


Save Me

by ItsYaBoi___OhShitWhaddup



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoi___OhShitWhaddup/pseuds/ItsYaBoi___OhShitWhaddup
Summary: Belle moves in with the Titans after she is hurt in battle. What will follow after the Titans learn about the girls past?





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when I was younger and I still enjoy it so i am going to keep writing it here. I hope you enjoy!

The attack happened quick. It was upon her in seconds. Belle could not even outrun the piece of building that fell on her after the villain was knocked into it. Her day went from a boring walk to the corner store to not being able to get her leg out from under the huge bolder. She fought hard but was ultimately royally fucked.  
There was a crash over her head as more debris fell around her. She struggled against the piece of building that lay on her left leg, a look of determination clear on her face. Chaos spread around her as people struggled to escape the damage from the fight. The Teen Titans were fighting the H.I.V.E again. This time it is over some ATM they were trying to steal from. Her leg was broken because of a god damn ATM.   
In that moment it did not matter that she loved the city. It did not matter that she moved here on her own to escape her father and she loved the freedom. In that moment she hated the city. She hated herself for moving to it knowing something like this could happen. She hated her idol, Raven, and she hated the Teen Titans. She had never met them, but she hated them for putting her in this situation.   
She could see blood coming out from under the building and she let out a scared cry. This is not how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to have fun out here and eat pizza and make a lot of friends. She was not supposed to bleed out under a chunk of a Chinese Palace. Belle let out another strangled cry as she tried to pull her leg out from under the rock. The pain made her see stars. She did not care. She had to get out. She kept pulling as the darkness filled her vision. No... This is not right. I am not supposed to bleed out here. I am supposed to have fun out here and make friends. I can’t bleed out here... No… 

Finally, the battle was done, and the Titans started to look around for anyway they could help with the clean up of the battle. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and started to pick up pieces of debris and move them out of the road. The rest of the Titans began to help as well.   
Suddenly a cry of pain sounded in the air.   
“Titans move out” Robin cried as the Titans spread out looking for the source of the cry. Another cry sounded as Raven moved towards a large piece of broken. She flew toward it and saw her. The girl she had seen on occasion around town. It seemed the girl also enjoyed to pizza shop the Titans regularly visited.   
“I found her!” Raven said into her communicator.  
“Were coming to you”   
“Azarath Metrion Zinthos” Raven muttered and lifted the rock easily. The girl’s leg was completely smashed. There was blood still spilling from it and all Raven could feel was dread. This girl had lost so much blood because of her. She threw Mammoth at the building. She is the reason the girl is lying there bleeding out.   
“Oh God” Robin muttered under his breath before jumping into action. He stopped the bleeding and was yelling something, but Raven could not focus. It was her fault the girl was lying there unconscious. It was her fault the girl was going to bleed out. Raven could not stand it. All she could do was portal back home and meditate.

All she could see was white. It was blinding and cruel. Where was she? What happened? She could not remember anything after turning the corner to go to the store. Belle’s vision began to become clear and she could make out a room. It was unlike any room she had ever been in. It had a few other beds and medical equipment. Medical Equipment? Why is there… And then it came back to her. The fight, the building, her leg. She bolted upright and threw the blanket off of her. Her head began to spin, and she put an arm down to regain her balance. Once she could hold her head up again, she looked down at where her leg should have been. Her head spun again as she began to hyperventilate. She could distantly hear the beeping of her heart rate speed up and someone running into the room.   
She could not focus. She could not think. She was useless at this moment. She could feel someone’s hands on her shoulders trying to talk to her, but she couldn’t think. She could not feel anything. She shut her eyes tight and tucked her knee to her chest. Her left thigh still resting on the bed. This could not be happening.  
“Hey, it’s ok it’s over now. Here eat this.” His voice a jumbled mess in Belle’s mind. He put something to her lips which parted easily. The murkiness in her mind was subsided as she consumed the frozen cube in her mouth. She was in the room again with the boy she knew to be Robin. There he was, right in front of her. He was more handsome up close, but she could not focus on that now.   
Now she needed to focus on calming down. Her breathing was still erratic, but she could feel her heartbeat slowing.  
“Picked that trick up from Batman” The Boy Wonder said with a grin. All she could do was nod. She hoped that he could see the gratitude in it.   
“It’s going to be alright” He quickly said as tears spilled out of her eyes. She didn’t want to cry in front of him, but she couldn’t help it. She did not know how to react to what was happening. She knew in her mind that she was going to be fine without her leg, there are prosthetics and things that could help her out, but she was devastated by the loss. Robin did not seem to know what to do to help her. He wanted to make it better, to help, but knew that there was nothing that could help her right now, so he just put an awkward hand on her shoulder. 

After a while of sitting in silence Belle dried her tears and turned to the Boy Wonder. She did not know what to say so just turned her head back to the hands in her lap.   
“Thank you for your help. The ice really helped” She muttered barely above a whisper.   
“That’s what were here for.” He said back with a small smile on his face.  
“I finished it!” came a voice so loud Belle jumped a little. There was Cyborg in the doorway of the room holding something long and wrapped up in cloth in his hands.  
“Sorry” he said a sheepishly, blushing. “Didn’t mean to scare you, here” He said putting the thing he finished in her lap. She looked at his smiling face for a moment and then to the door as the rest of the team filed in looking at her with a mix of guilt and hope. She turned her attention back to the thing on her lap. It was long and slim, but the bulky cloth made it hard to tell what was underneath.   
Belle peeled back the cloth and stared at the leg that was underneath. It was beautifully made. It had the exact same dimensions as her right leg and seemed to have the same design as Cyborg’s body.   
“Its beautiful,” was all Belle could get out as more tears welled up in her eyes “thank you”  
“It’s my pleasure. After all this was our fault.” Cyborg stated and everyone suddenly averted their eyes. After a second of awkward silence, Cyborg cleared his throat and started to attach the leg to Belle’s body.  
“This is going to pinch a bit” Cyborg warned as the leg connected itself to Belle’s nerves. “It is going to feel weird at first, but you get used to it. If you would like you can stay here while you learn how to use it.” Cyborg said quickly not really looking at Belle.  
“I can? Why would you want me to stay with you?” Belle asked confusion clear in her voice.  
“We all feel really bad and want you to be comfortable in this time of stress” Starfire chimed in coming toward her bed. “And I wish for us to become the friends.” She giggled bringing Belle in for an embrace. Belle did not know what to do so she just awkwardly patted Starfire’s back and smiled as she pulled back.  
“Of course, if you would rather stay with your family we would completely understand” Robin chimed in confidently as ever. Belle suddenly became more awkward and withdrawn shaking her head slowly.  
“My family doesn’t live with me. I would love to stay here. Thank you.” Belle said quickly so nobody had the chance to question it. That did not stop the Titans from looking at each other concerned that a what looked to be about sixteen-year-old was doing living on her own.  
“Well I’m starving. How about we take that new leg for a spin and we go get pizza” Interjected Beast Boy as Starfire was about to question the girl. Belle nodded thankful for the distraction. Belle swung her legs over the side of the bed and just that simple movement made pain shoot up her thigh. Belle gasped and grabbed her thigh irrationally thinking that would help the pain. “Ok maybe we get it delivered”

After the discovery of how much work it took just to move her legs Cyborg carried Belle to the common room and set her down on the couch. So, there she was on the couch with the Teen Titans. It was like a dream.


	2. Pizza Makes Everything Better

“So, Belle did you grow up in Jump City?” Beast Boy asked with his mouth full of pizza.   
“Um, no I was born in Gotham” I told him honestly, sliding my half-finished pizza onto the table. I leaned back into the surprisingly comfortable couch when the question hit me like a train.  
“Why did you leave your home?” Starfire asked the feared question. I should just tell them right. I didn’t need to lie or anything. But if I did tell them I would bring down the good mood of the night. Plus, they don’t really need to know that much about me, do they? I do owe them though. Cyborg did give me a leg, but they did crush my leg in the first place.  
“It’s complicated” I stated sternly, looking her in her eyes, daring her to ask more. She nodded and went back to her pizza with a slightly saddened look in her eye.  
Good going Belle now you made her sad. I didn’t want it to be like this. God now they aren’t going to like me. I was just so rude to them. Gods why would I stare at her like that. You are a mess Belle. You should be thankful to them. They saved you.   
“Where are you from?” I asked lamely trying to relieve the tension I just created. Starfire’s eyes lit up and she jumped into an explanation of her home planet. I sighed a small breath of relief as we all listened.   
Halfway through her explanation whatever a Grisnek was I let out a yawn, settling into the couch next to Raven. She was reading an old dingy looking book with great interest. And on my other side was Beast Boy who was also listening to Starfire. My eyes felt heavy and my stomach full. I stared at my leg thinking about how long it would be until I could finally use it correctly. I wanted to get up and walk around, feel the sand between my toes but I couldn’t. I couldn’t even stand up without if feeling like my thigh was on fire. I tried curling my new robotic toes, but nothing happened. They just stayed there no matter how much I willed them to move.  
“You’ll get it eventually” A soft voice said in my ear. Beast Boy was leaning over to me, our shoulders touching slightly. “It’ll be hard at first, but I can tell your determined.”   
I gave him a small smile and a nod, but he didn’t move. We stayed shoulder to shoulder as we listened to Starfire go on and on about her home planet, a small smile resting on my face.  
“It’s getting late team, we should head to bed. Cyborg can you help Belle to her room” Robin asked the robotic man sitting a few feet away.  
“Ya I got her” Cyborg said standing up and walking over to me. I tried to stand up forgetting for a moment, then fire spread through my thigh and my knees buckled. Thankfully, Cyborg was there to catch me before I hit the ground.  
“Whoa careful now” Was all he said as he scooped me up into his arms.   
“Sorry” was all I could say as my cheeks burned. I felt like a little kid in his arms. He carried me into what I assumed was my temporary room. The room itself was boring, white blank walls, a twin bed in the corner, a desk, and a dresser was all that filled the room.   
“There ya go nice and comfy” Cyborg said with a grin. I smiled back with an agreement and got under the covers.   
“Do you have anything I could wear to bed?” I asked him looking at my dirty clothes.  
“Let me go ask around” He nodded and headed out of the door. While he was gone, I took the chance to really assess myself. I had scrapes and bruises all over me and my blue hair was all knotted in the back. God, I need a shower.   
Cyborg came back through the door a moment later with a stack of clothes and a towel in his hands.  
“Here you go. I brought a towel to cause girl no offense, but you look like crap” He chuckled putting the items on the end of my bed.  
“Let’s drop a building on you and see how you look”  
“I think I’m good. See you in the morning. If you need anything BB is right next door and Star is down the hall.”   
I bid him goodnight and swung my legs off of the bed. The pain had died down some, but it still had a dull thrum of pain. As I stood, leaning on the desk for support, I swallowed down a scream. God this hurt like hell, but I need a shower. I managed to make it to the bathroom, have my shower, and change into the t-shirt and sweats Cyborg brought for me in about an hour. Pretty sad considering it usually only takes me like twenty minutes to take a shower.   
Finally, I was able to sit and relax on the bed in the corner. If I were at home, I would be reading a book or on my phone but here I had nothing to distract me from everything that has happened to me recently. As I was left to my thoughts, I began to cry silent tears. I cried for my leg, I cried for my mother, and I cried for myself and the new situation I had gotten myself into. After a while, my tears let up and my eyelids grew heavy. A little sleep couldn’t hurt right? Just a little?


	3. Midnight Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters were short but this is where 15 year old me stopped writing so i will try to make future chapters longer.

I was home? How am I home? No not home, his house. I can’t be back. I am in the tower. This has to be a dream.  
“Its not a dream doll” his voice came from behind me. I whipped around; my eyes wide with realization.  
“No... how…” I stuttered backing away to find my feet chained to the bed, my new leg standing out against the floor of my bedroom.  
“How did I get you here? Oh, you know I have my ways. Now how about you be a good doll and be quiet hmm?” My father hummed in my ear, I could feel his moist breath on my ear. A slap sounded out like a gunshot as my head was forced sideways. I brought it back to where he liked it to be and held as still as I could. “hmm good girl” he murmured looking over me. “Now that you have had your fun, we will be making some changes understood?” I nodded silently “Good. First, that hair is going to have to be dyed back to the way I like it. I will not have a blue haired freak in my house.”  
Smack  
“Second you have lost any privileges I gave you before, no more reading, no more phones, no more computers, no more outside, understood” I nodded again.  
Smack  
“I said understood” he seethed pulling my head back, so I had to look him in the eye.  
“Understood sir” I said with a weak voice.  
“God listen to you, you sound pathetic, well fix that though wont we?”  
Smack  
“Wont We!”  
“Yes sir” I said forcing my voice not to waiver. He just shook his head and walked around me noting the things that would have to change now that I was back. I looked down at my hands and let a tear escape  
“Aww are we feeling sad doll? How unfortunate that I don’t care” He spit out venomously.  
No, I can’t do this again, I can’t be here again, I-  
“Belle!” Beast Boy yelled shaking my shoulder. I bolted upright moving to the corner of the room. Beast boy said something, but I couldn’t understand it. I put my hands over my face and pressed them into my knees which I folded into my chest. My left leg impossibly cold against the back of my hands. My heart beat so fast I could feel it in my ears, I can’t breathe. I looked up after a moment. I could feel how wide my eyes were and how panicked Beast Boy looked. I am at the Tower. It was just a dream. I am safe. Those were the words I kept repeating to myself as I managed to slow my breathing and heartrate once again.  
“I’m s-sorry” I stuttered out to Beast Boy who decided to keep his distance.  
“Are you alright? I heard you scream, and I rushed in here and you were thrashing around and crying! Is there something I can do to help?” Beast Boy quickly said the panic clear in his voice. I nodded and patted the spot next to me. He looked a little confused but climbed up and sat with me, our shoulders touching. I sighed shakily and put my head on his shoulder grabbing his green hand in mine. He tensed up when I did, and I pulled back resuming my cradled position with my cheeks aflame.  
“Sorry if that made you feel weird. I’m comforted by contact so I grabbed your hand. I’m sorry I should have asked if that was ok, I didn’t want to make you feel awkward or anything” I babbled to him feeling like an idiot. Beast Boy just chuckled and grabbed my hand again. I looked at his face and his smile made me feel a little bit better. I smiled back at him and put my head back on his shoulder, my final tears falling.  
“You want to talk about it?” He asked me a few moments later breaking the first comfortable silence I have had in this tower.  
“Not really” I replied playing with the drawstring of the sweats Cyborg gave me. He just nodded and we fell back into silence. “So.. I guess tomorrow we should go by your place and pick up your clothes and stuff huh?” BB chuckled glancing at my sweats and t-shirt.  
“Uh ya I guess so” I chuckled. Honestly I didn’t really want the team to come over to my place. I didn’t want them to see that I lived alone. Now they are really going to ask about my family. Shit.

In the morning BB helped me out of my room and into a seat at the kitchen table.  
“So what’s for breakfast?” BB asked me.  
“hmmm… waffles” I said after a moment of thought.  
“A woman after my own heart” You heard from Cyborg right behind you. The rest of the team chuckled walking into the main room. After a generous helping of waffles, which were amazing! BB does this thing where he puts a ton of whipped cream and chocolate sauce on them! He even put a cherry on mine!  
Anyway, after we were fed Beast Boy and Cyborg were tasked with helping me get the things from my little apartment.

We pulled up to my building and Cyborg helped me up the flight of stairs to my front door. I tried the knob but discovered that I had locked my door, and my keys were probably in the middle of the street somewhere. I looked to Cyborg and felt my face begin to heat as he realized why I was not able to get in.  
“No problem! BB take her” Cyborg ordered putting my arm over Beast Boy’s shoulders to help keep the weight off my leg. Cyborg knelt down in front of my door and started to fiddle with the lock. After a few moments of me trying to hide my blushing face as Beast Boy’s arm rested itself on my waist, Cyborg cracked the lock on the door.  
“See piece of cake” I nodded smiling at him as he took my arm again helping me to walk, and by helping me walk I mean holding me up so only my tip-toes touched the ground. It still hurt like hellfire spreading through my thigh but I did not want to ask if he could carry me again.  
“So what are we packing up?” BB asked clapping and rubbing his hand together prepping himself for the work ahead.  
“Well I don’t really have too much really just my clothes and a few other things.” I said motioning around the practically empty room. The two boys looked at each other seeming to be able to understand what the other was thinking.  
A moment passed and the boys in front of me just nodded spreading out to make the work faster. Beast Boy headed for the bathroom and me and Cyborg headed into the bedroom.  
The bedroom was small and dingy but it was good enough for me. There was a small dresser and an even smaller closet that my clothes couldn’t even fill. Cyborg sat me on the bed and looked around.  
“When you said you didn’t have much you weren’t joking”  
“I just moved out of my fathers house so im still settling in.” I offered as an excuse and hoped he would take it. “There are a few bags in the closet that we can put this stuff into.” I said quickly hoping that would be enough to have him drop the subject. He just nodded his head and went looking for the bags.  
Beast Boy marched into the room carrying my toiletries from the bathroom.  
“I didn’t know what to put them in but here is you toothbrush and stuff” He said setting the items next to me on the bed.  
“Not to worry man here are a few bags” Cyborg offered me a bag which I quickly put my things into. I grabbed the few things off my nightstand and tried to stand putting all my weight onto my right leg, hoping it wouldn’t hurt as much, to help Cyborg at my dresser. Unfortunately, it did not matter where I put my weight my leg still lit up with pain. Beast Boy came to my side at once helping me onto the bed once more.  
A few moments later everything I owned was packed into the few bags I had and we were on the road back to the T-Tower.  
“Thank you guys for helping me” I mumbled over the quiet hum of the car, tears springing to my eyes.  
“Its no problem at all!” Beast Boy quickly said noticing the glassy look to my eyes. I quickly looked away from him and out of the window, desperately fighting the tears that threatened to fall.  
Back at the tower I managed to put away all of my belongings in the room Robin had put me in and go down to the common room with only a little help from Cyborg.  
In the common room everybody was doing their own thing. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking up something that kinda smelled like what I can only describe as burning play dough, Beast Boy and Robin were playing some sort of racing game, and Raven was reading a book on the couch. Cyborg helped me to the couch putting me between Robin and Raven.  
“I got winner” He stated walking in front of the two boys, making them complain and move to try and see around his bulky frame. I smiled watching their game settling comfortably into the couch. Robin pulled out in front of Beast Boy making him shout in anger. I tensed at the loud noise but calmed myself down quickly seeming to escape anyone’s notice.  
“That’s no fair! You’re a cheater!” Beast Boy yelled loud enough that im sure Gotham could hear him.  
“Am not! Its not my fault im better than you!” Robin yelled back just as loud. His pride hurt from Beast Boy’s insinuation.  
“GAHH” Beast Boy groaned in fury as Robin crossed the finish line first. Robin just smiled smugly and Cyborg got the controller from Beast Boy. I chuckled lightly and the dramatic way Beast Boy flung himself back onto the couch acting like the world was going to end.  
“No way Im going to lose like that” Cyborg said puffing up his chest. Robin just chuckled and focused on the beginning of the race. After the second lap it was neck and neck, anybody’s race. In the last stretch Robin pulled ahead by a hair and won. He gave a quick victory cheer and looked to his friend “See you shouldn’t have been so cocky. You’ve brought this upon yourself-  
“You’ve brought this upon yourself”. He said as he smacked my face so hard my head swung to the side, making me dizzy. “What’s the rule?” He asked as I brought my head back to center making sure to look to the floor so I don’t make him angrier. “What is the rule?” He said slower grabbing my chin forcing it up to look at him. “No reading after lights out” I whispered a tear falling down my cheek. He let go of my chin with a push and straightened back out, standing over me threateningly. “You’re lucky I give you books at all. Maybe I should take them away to teach you a lesson. “No..” I breathed out before I could stop the words. His eyes widened as he looked down upon me. “What did you just say to me?” He growled through his teeth. “Did you just say no to me” He looked like he could have killed me in that moment. My breathing quickened as I shook my head as hard as I could. Im in some deep shit now. “And now you’re lying” He seethed grabbing my hair and yanking it back forcing my to look in his face. “You’re going to regret that little girl. Do you think I like hurting you? Do you think it gives me pleasure?” He asked softening his face a bit. Yes I do but if I say that it will make this about a thousand times worse, so I keep my mouth shut. “I don’t but you leave me no choice. You break the rules so you must be punished. That is the way the world works little girl and don’t you ever forget that” He gave the advice while pulling up his sleeves to his elbow. I nodded silently staring at the ground trying my hardest not to make any noise or movements.  
Im brought back into the present my Robin brushed against me. I flinch at the contact trying to force the grogginess out of my eyes and focus on the events around me. Robin and Beast Boy were bickering again over what though I can’t quite tell. I can hear them but its like they are far away and under water. I can hear their voices but I can’t make out the words behind them.  
I’m suddenly exhausted and all I want to do is crawl into my new bed for a nap but there is no way I can make it there all by myself like this. Gods that’s pathetic huh. I’m so wrapped up in my own head I cant even get up… He was right. I am useless.


	4. Breakdowns And Videogames

I sat on the couch considering my situation for quite some time, all the while trying to hold back tears. Why did I let them convince me to stay? I should have just gone home. Now I'm in this place and I want nothing more than to be in my own bed, away from all of this noise and away from all of these people.  
"Woah are you ok?" A voice broke me out of my trance. I look up trying to find the person who spoke but now everyone was staring at me. I cant seem to focus on any one person around me.  
“What?” I ask unable to think of anything else to say. Really, What? That is all you can say right now? God you are so awkward. I can feel my heart quicken at these thoughts running a mile a minute through my head. I keep trying to focus on the people in front of me trying to stay calm, but I can’t. I cant think or concentrate. The faces of my hosts are coming closer and looking more concerned than before.  
“I said are you ok? You’re crying…” I raise my hand to my cheek feeling the cold tear there.  
“Um ya, just a long day I think” I managed to mutter barely audible “ I think I just need some sleep.” I look up again to see the whole team around the couch concern clear on their faces. I need to get out of here… I need to go… that is all I think as I try to stand up my chest rising and falling quickly.  
Before I even got all the way up my legs gave out beneath me. I prepared myself to hit the floor, but the impact never came. Next thing I know I’m swept up in the arms of someone, my eyes closed wishing I was anywhere then where I am now. I can feel the person carrying me walk down the hallway to where my bedroom is and say a silent thank you to whatever gods are out there.  
“You know you really have a bad habit of trying to walk on your own” A voice said softly. Even though it came from the person holding me it sounded like it was far away, muffled by my own mind. I tried to answer but all that came out was a pathetic noise of acknowledgment.  
“I know its hard to trust people sometimes but all we want to do is help. I figure something happened, something you don’t want to talk about. Its fine if you don’t want to talk about it but it might help.” The voice followed up. I let a few more tears fall as I tried to focus my mind on my surroundings. But nothing is familiar here. Everything is strange and new making it hard. Instead I put my head into the cloak of my carrier.  
We reached my room after a moment of silence and I was gently put on my new bed.  
“Im sorry” I muttered looking down at my hands, finally able to focus enough to have a conversation. My breathing is slow and erratic as silence follows my timid apology.  
“Why?” Came the voice, it was a voice I had barely heard so far, but I recognized it in an instant. It was the voice of the person I looked up to no admired since I discovered her. Once again shame and embarrassment filled my body. I can’t believe I let them all see me like this. They probably think I’m weak now, pathetic even.  
“I don’t know” I mutter not looking up from my hands, once again trying to hold back the tears burning to escape. I heard Raven moving but did not look up until I felt the edge of my bed dip down.  
“You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” She stated like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. “If anything, we should still be apologizing to you. After all it was our fault you got hurt.”  
The look in her eyes made my breath hitch. She really meant it, every word she said. I felt a cold tear stream down my cheek as I nodded. She wiped the tear form my cheek and put her hand on my shoulder for a moment before leaving my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I wonder what she’ll tell everyone. Oh God there going to start talking about me now aren’t they. What are they going to say?  
My thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on my door.  
“Can I come in?” I recognized the voice immediately as Beast Boy.  
“Ya” the door opened slowly, and Beast Boy poked his head through the door.  
“Just wanted to check up on you.” He told me walking in setting down a pair of crutches next to me and sitting on the edge of my bed like Raven had done a few minutes ago.  
“Sorry if I worried everyone. I’m fine now”  
“You sure? Raven told us it wasn’t serious, but it looked pretty serious to me.” He said trying to catch my eye. She said it wasn’t serious? Did she think it was silly or did she just say that to get them to leave me alone?  
“I’m fine. I just got a little overwhelmed I guess” I confessed forcing a smile on my face. “I’m fine now.”  
“Ok” He answered lamely leading us into an awkward silence. “Well, I guess I’ll let you get some sleep” He said standing up walking to the door.  
“wait!” I shot out before I knew what I was doing. What are you doing? He looked back raising an eyebrow.  
“What’s up?” He said after a moment.  
“will you stay?” I muttered, my face hot, looking anywhere but at him. He walked back to my bed and resumed his position on the edge. We sat for a few moments trying to think of something, anything to say. I looked up at him to find his eyes already looking back at me. He smiled brightly and I couldn’t help but to smile back at him, my face flushing again.  
“Do you wanna play a game?” He asked hopefully. I nodded and took is outstretched hand. “We just got this really cool racing game and I’m awesome at it! But I’ll go easy on you since you’ve never played before.” He added. I just smiled in return and followed him into the common room, using the new crutches he brought with him, happy i could do it on my own.  
The rest of the Titans were back to doing what they normally would be doing but when I walked in everyone shot quick glances at me all the way to the couch. Beast Boy just kept walking like nothing was different at all, but my face flushed once again and I kept my head down the whole way, keeping my eyes on the floor as we walked.  
“Friend Belle” Started Starfire sitting next to me on the couch. “Would you like to try my Glorrk?”  
“Um…” I started to look around at the others and Cyborg put his hand to his throat and swung it back and forth. “Thanks, but I’m not very hungry right now… Maybe later” I added seeing her disappointment. It seemed to work because she was up and over talking to Robin with a smile in a heartbeat.  
“Here you go” Beast Boy said shoving a controller into my hands. “Ok the controls are super easy this one to go, this one to break, and this one to steer.” He said pointing to the buttons. I nodded as the game started up.  
“It was a close one with that Glorrk.” Cyborg said plopping himself down on the couch next to me. “Star is a great cook when she’s not trying to make something from her planet.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Ya I tried her Glorrk once and it tasted like fishy ice cream” Beast Boy interjected bunching his nose up at the memory. I chuckled and focused in on the race. I was losing. Badly. I was in last place struggling not to fall of the edge of the twisting maze of the racetrack. I was soon put out of my misery when Beast Boy lapped me twice and finished the race in first place.  
“That was a good try but you know you’re supposed to go around the road not into the wall.” Beast Boy said trying not to laugh. I just chuckled and handed the controller over to Cyborg who was staring at it obviously wanting to play.  
“I think ill just watch for a while” I said smiling at Beast Boy, appreciating the effort he was putting in to making me feel better. Maybe this won’t be so bad.


End file.
